The Flooding of the Ark
by Luzinin
Summary: WARNING THIS IS ALL SPECUTAION ON THE HISTROY OF THE HALOS AND THE ARK. Anyway, this is about Adjucet Reflex, the construct guarding the Ark. It is also about a group of Spartans who find the Ark, they'll discover things that they must get to John.
1. The Ark

Chapter 1

Unknown/Unknown/Unknown Unknown.

The forerunners were proud, about the Ark. They had finished building it. They had also finished building the construct that was to guard the ark and make sure a reclaimer came to use it when the time came for it to be used.

This construct was named Adjunct Reflex 666. Adjunct Reflex was the master of the rings, and he was programmed with that knowledge. He was to destroy the flood when given the order. He was to look after the human's, they were the forerunners legacy. Legacy's had to go places.

But the day he was given the order… he, he had to. But he was fighting, fighting to defend himself from some strange bean who Adjunct Reflex decided was a forerunner, and a threat. So he had his sentitals go after the mad forerunner. But they failed. As soon as the sentitals failed he was given a message from the mad forerunner. "The Rings are extreme my construct friend! They must be cleanest of the unholy flood without the death of all!"

To this Adjunct Reflex replied throughout the ark in which this forerunner had entered. "This is my final Entry, I am left with one hope. That one day someone is witness to this warning. Know that thousands of other plans were tried and failed." Adjunct Reflex began to punch codes into a computer that master minded the whole Ark. "Know that as powerful and tenacious as life is, it has a antithesis just as powerful. It is that thing we must obliterate."

Then Adjunct Reflex punched a button and a bizarre machine began to record his every movement.

He pressed a key and a timer began to count down on his computer screen.

_3 minutes 5 seconds_

Adjunct Reflex began to think. There was no place left for the forerunners to hide. No place where the parasite could not reach. He only could hope that this final measure was not to late. "You were right about it all." Adjunct Reflex began to say out loud.

_1 minute 12 seconds_

All the arrays were in place, it was all ready. The galaxy would die and be saved…

_60 seconds._

It was done, by his hands. No one could stop it. All he could do was wait, and let the dullness of the arc lure him to his robotic sleep, a robotic sleep that would last thousands of years. "I will dream of you…" Adjunct Reflex said aloud.

_11 seconds_

He felt no peril Adjunct Reflex did. He reminded himself that he had done it for the good of the universe. The parasite would not spread any further then it already had, he assured himself of that.

_5 seconds. _

He felt no pain, no remorse for what he had done. He wondered, was that normal? Was that odd? Should he have those feelings that only his masters should have?

_0 seconds._

The computer screen lit up with the words "_fire_."

So that is how the world ends… with a loud bang and the shattering of the galaxy of people. Adjunct Reflex only hoped that his masters had gotten to the shield in time.

7 seconds after it all he kept typing in the word "Reset." Into the computer, as if to reset all he had just done, as if he could bring back the people he may have just killed. If he could reset his existence. But he couldn't. What was done was done, and he would have to 'live' with it.

He punched more codes into that computer and out came a large piece of stone, light brown in color. But it floated around like a screw being screwed in with a screwdriver. Glyphs covered its surface and if you press these Glyphs things happen. Great things and messages are given. Files are uploaded as well.

And now, one minute after the galaxy fell into a quite void, Adjunct Reflex fell asleep. He fell into the darkness of the void of robotic sleep. He would only awake when a reclaimer or an out break was near.


	2. Gabon

Chapter Two

10/25/2552 0700, Gabon, Africa.

Ensign Daniel Bayer was a Spartan II. One of the best, maybe third to the Master Chief. Right behind Fred. His existence was classified, unknown to the rest of the Spartans. Even Dr. Hasley didn't know he was living. He was Spartan 150, the last Spartan in a sense. He was part of ONI, Section zero. He knew more then most of the Navy, and he was proud of it. He proudly wore Mark VI Mjolnir armor, and it worked just the way he wanted it too.

Perfectly.

The Spartan walked through the savanna of Gabon. Its yellowish green grasses almost blended in with his armor. But he had more pressing matters at hand. Specially those four jackals and that one brute. The brute was punching a fatally wounded Elite.

Bayer thought for a moment, why the hell was a Brute beating the hell out of an Elite. That didn't make a whole lot of sense what so ever. But the elite was neutralized so it wasn't his problem anymore. Daniel was wielding a BR55 Battle Rifle and a MA5C Assault rifle, so he could cover almost any range he needed.

The brute spat something out of his mouth, and said something that his armor's translator understood. "The prophets would be proud."

Daniel checked the screen of his battle rifle. He still had a full clip of 36 rounds of 9.5 mm bullets. He poked his head out of the deep grass, and aimed the rifle. He pulled down on the trigger and a powerful three round burst stroke the side of a jackel. It popped in and air and fell down on to the ground.

The brute became alerted and went for his brute plasma rifle on his belt.

Daniel shifted his aim, and popped a three round burst into the head of the brute. The brute popped into the air as well, and fellow harshly onto the ground, lifeless.

By this point the jackel's had there shields on, ruling out a direct attack. Daniel charge at the jackels, who only sprayed a volley of weak plasma pistol fire at him. The green plasma was absorbed by his shielding of his armor, and then Daniel gun bucked on of the jackel's shields.

Shield instantly fell, and Daniel's follow through smashing his guns edge into the face of the jackel. The jackel's head fell back, and Daniel heard a cracking sound. The jackel fell onto the ground dead. Next Daniel turned to his right where the other jackel was. He aimmed his weapon and let a three round burst pop out of the barrel of his BR55 Battle rifle.

One of the rounds slipped pasted the shield and blasted the brid alien in the eye. A purple pint of blood splattered out of the eye, the other two rounds deflected off the side of the alien's shielding.

Daniel popped the clip out of the weapon, and put in a new fully loaded clip. He had a funny little feeling that he was going to need the extra ammo soon. So he ejected the assault rifle from his back. The weapon popped into the air, and Daniel swiftly placed his Battle Rifle onto his back plate, and gripped his assault rifle.

X X X X X

"Wait, let me see if I understaned this, Major." Said General Ryan Dexter to Major Lena Marcastle. "Your group of scientist's stationed in Gabon have picked up strange readings from some place else where in the country? Readings so strong only hundreds of Banshee's and hundreds of phantoms, plus a few coveant crusiers could make, plus something so strong it would make the Master Chief jump out of his armor three times over?" The General took a big hale of smoke into his lungs and then said; "Wow…"

The General was a man in his early 60's one of the oldest generals in the Marine Corps. Best one two, now in charge of the Earth defenese. But from Major Lena Marcastle's perpetsive, Earth was routed. Brutes and elite's fought each other all the time, human's were caught in the crossfire each passing moment. It was a horrorible thought, little children smacked with hot plasma… flesh… burning…

No! The Major pushed it out of her mind.

Lena was a black haired green eyed women. Striking, but not terribly beatiful. More of cute in a sense. "Yes sir." The Major began to reply. "But 'wow' isn't the words the intelleince community would use to descirbe it." She stated.

The Major was part of Section Zero of ONI. Her jobs were so secret. In fact she shouldn't even be giving this briefing. But hey, she wasn't here to be a kiss ass, she was here to give the facts to the general. "We deployed our best agent to investigate this annoymly."

"Who would that be?" The General asked, just preying for information it seemed.

"Your not cleared sir." The Major stated. It was true, he wasn't cleared for that information."

"Damn it."


	3. Sniper on the Grassy Plain

Chapter Three

10/25/2552, Gabon

Daniel was that best agent.

A blue elite grunted, and Daniel watched from afar. He had just picked up a sniper rifle from a dead ODST soldier. The soldier was singed by blue and green plasma, dead with his armor along his chest melted, as well as parts of his chest. As Daniel looked through the 10 optic scope, he noticed that the blue elite, who was now wielding what appeared to be a plasma carbine, had a Covenant Phantom flying above it, dropping reinforcements off.

A elite, clad in golden armor, came out of the Phantom. The elite was soon flanked by a team of three grunts and two elites clad in red armor. The elites started a conversation that lasted a long time. Daniel just kept observing through the scope. Watching, and wishing that this sniper rifle had a listening device on it! That would have been to good to be true.

But hey, technology was limited these days. Even for a Section Zero operative, so hey, what was he supposed to do? But sometimes he doubted that fighting was the answer to the war. Couldn't they talk to the covenant? Couldn't they be reasonable?

They had been fighting for 25 years. Weren't they tried of the death, the violence? All in the name of gods… that saddened him. He had thought that the galaxy was over with wars about gods. Wasn't that one war in 2003 enough? But the Covenant weren't all that caught up on human history. So maybe that didn't apply to them. 

Then out of no where, a purple flash of light dashed across the plane of savanna grass. Narrowly it missed the elite in gold and instead in one of the red elites.

Daniel scanned the skies with the sniper rifle, looking for some alien with a beam rifle. He looked and looked but found nothing. Then he noticed a switch on the rifle, against his own judgment, he switched it.

A inferred view on the scope appeared. A other purple beam of light sung through the area, strike the other red elite which at that point was running for cover. Daniel followed the purple beam to his target. Then, after getting a good aim on its head, pulled the trigger.

One 14.5 mm bullet blasted out of the barrel of the weapon, a loud crackling sound smashed the semi salience of the moment. Then a purple burst of blood came splattering out from the head of the jackel, the head gone.

The elites looked around again, one elite, the one in blue armor, spotted him, and opened fire with his carbine. The green lines of energy sputtered towards him. Daniel took aim, and fired at the head of the squid head. The 14.5 mm bullet struck home, blowing past the energy shield of the elite and directly into the head, past the skull, and nailed the brain. The elite fell down, with a large loss of purple blood.

Daniel moved away from his position. Picked a new spot, and set down there. He aimed again, and launched his last two shots. Both hit the golden armored elite, both in the chest. And the elite fell down onto the ground, gravely wounded, or dead. Probably the last one Daniel thought.

He dropped the sniper rifle, and took out his assault rifle from his back. He ran back to his last post, and grabbed the battle rifle and placed the assault rifle on his back, and picked up the battle rifle. Daniel jumped off the 10 foot clif and aimmed his rifle, fired. The three 9.5 mm rounds entered the skull of a grunt, blue liqud spweled from the aliens head, it spun in the air, then fell onto the ground, dead.

Quickly Daniel took the assault rifle off his back, and put the battle rifle on his back. As he charged he sprayed 5 rounds at one of the grunts, who was panicing and running around in circles throwing its arms in the air, and then a other 6 at the last remaining grunt as it ran around in circles. Both fell down onto the savanna of grass, in a pool of blue blood.

Now Daniel walked on.

X X X X

10/25/2552 New York, New York, USA.

Manhattan.

Once, the greatest city in the world, it was now in shambles. Buildings were now nothing but dust, flames spewed from buildings. But worst of all, coveant walked the streets. Spartan 113, Joel watched from the top of a building that had yet to crumble into tiny bits, he was a spartan who was retried, forbidded by Section Zero of ONI to never have a family. But lucky for him, he still knew how to use a weapon, specially a M6D Pistol he found by a dead soldier, as well a Sniper rifle he found on a dead soldier.

Joel had given himself the last name; Youth. Joel Youth, Youth because that is what he wanted back, the youth he felt when he was a spartan.

Joel had no MJOLNIR armor like every other spartan did, he was a retried spartan anyway. No armor for him, only his self. His Proable Phone beeped twice, letting him know he had a call. He answered the phone; "Youth here."

On the other end of the phone he heard a female's voice. "This is Major Lena Marcastle of section zero, ONI. I hear your out of work Joel, I've heard that you miss being a spartan."

"How the hell would you know that?" Joel asked.

"I'm section Zero Joel, I've got my ways. But answer do you want a other chance to be a spartan?"

Joel stoped at thought for a moment. He would be dead if he staied where he was for much longer. Maybe this major would give him a transport to somewhere else, where he would be able to get better weapons. So he decided to give her his answer; "Yes. I want to be a spartan again."

"Good, there is a pelican on main street. That's about 2 miles from where you are." The Major said. Joel was slightly stunned by the fact that she knew where he was. "You still have implanets in you." She explained. "This way we know where you are, so just get moving…" It sounded as if she was looking up his old rank.

"Chief Petty Officer."

"Right, get Moving Chief Petty Officer Joel Youth."


	4. Leaving

10/25/2552, New York, New York, USA

Manhattan

Joel put his phone away, and ran down the stairs of the building top he was on. By the time he got to the bottom of the stairs he found himself confronted by two elites. He pulled out the pistol and pumped four rounds into one of the elites head. The elite fell down, and Joel blasted the other with one shot with the sniper rifle.

He bent down and dropped the sniper rifle, and he picked up the plasma rifle. If he remembered how to use it correctly, the trigger… A blue light flew from the center of the energy connecting the two parts of the weapon together.

Joel grinned. Bingo.

He lifted his foot, and smashed it into the door in front of him. It blasted away, smashing two grunts in the process. Joel rushed out, looked to his right, and then his left. All clear. He moved on the side walk. He didn't want to be crushed by a moving Covenant vehicle, that wouldn't be a pretty way to die.

A purple beam of light trickled into the sky, it headed for Joel. He leaped, and the purple beam nailed the ground where he was only seconds before. He looked around in the sky, he spotted a jackal holding a beam rifle. Joel lifted the plasma rifle he had, and let a burst go. The jackal ducked and dodged it, and then brought his head back up. Joel let a round from his M6D Pistol go, and nailed the Jackal in the head, it fell off the building, and onto the ground. A grunt tried to run for the Jackal. Joel shot three rounds at the grunt, all of them missed. But lucky for Joel the beam rifle hit the grunt in the head, and the grunt tripped over and fell with his plasma pistol pointed at a dropped plasma gradnae. A green burst of energy fluxed into the plasma weapon, setting it off. The two dead aliens went flying.

Joel shoke his head at the aliens idiotic death. Yet, he laughed a little on the inside. A cruel, horrible laugh.

He kept moving, and at one point he spotted a fire team of elites coming his way. He ducked and entered a ally way. He moved through it, and when he came to the end, he kept moving towards Main Street. He saw a elite waiting at the end of the block. Joel stuck up behind it, quite like. Then he gave the elite a good smack in the back with the plasma rifle.

The Elite toppled over and fell onto the ground, dead.

He was half way to Main Street.

He started to run. Blue lights splattered around him.

He shot back with his pistol and plasma rifle. It didn't help a whole lot. A Blue light hit Joel's jacket. The article of clothing started to melt. He pulled the jacket off, and threw it away, leaving him with his Blue T-Shirt on.

He spotted the pelican, and four marines. The Marines charged forward, Two had something that looked like a MA5B, but it wasn't. He could tell because when they ran past him he could see they both had the number 32 on the screen. It would be nearly impossible for them both to have 32 shots left, it was such a uncontrollable weapon. The other was holding a SMG, and the other a Shot gun.

Joel kept moving, and entered the pelican. He looked to see what the marines were doing. They were fighting a platoon of Brutes, who were also engaging a group of 8 elites. It was a three way battle! But soon spikes battered the marines. The spikes exploded in a pink cloud of energy, and blood splattered from the holes where flesh and armor used to be.

The Pelican lifted from the ground, and flew off to the southwest.

X X X X X

10/26/2552 Gabon Africa

A huge fleet sparkled in the background of the sky of east Africa. Daniel watched with his eyes through his helmet. CCS Battle Cruisers, floated through the sky, east of his position. He was walked towards that area, but was on a perch so he could see it.

When the Cruisers came, large pillars began to lift up from the ground, and into the air, white lights began to shine from the pillars. This forced Daniel to shield his eyes. He forced himself to look around, and spotted a Spartan in green armor, beat up, damaged.

Daniel checked the motion track, along with the IFF. It was Spartan-117… John! The Master Chief was still alive! But it appeared that he had seen horrible battle. The Spartan, from this far of a distance, looked to have a new disposition.

He looked changed.

The pillars rose up to the highest position that it appeared they could. A Banshee spotted him, and started to shot, he ducked. The blue dashes of plasma flew past him, missing him by inches.

Then his view went totally white. From the banshee or the light that was growing by the pillars? Was he dead? Or was he still living? He would find out in a few seconds…


	5. Briefing

10/26/2552 Fort Bragg

The pelican transport landing on the grey steel landing pad with a slight thud, and Joel piled out, soon flanked by the pilot and co-pilot of the transport. He thanked the two for the smooth ride, avoiding as much flak as possible. It appeared that the pilots came from Brittan. 

"Thanks for the words chap." One of the pilots said. "Here comes Major Marcastle, and General Dexter, better get on that salute."

Joel looked beyond his shoulder and saw the oak leaf cluster of gold that was a Major rank on the shoulder of a Female. "Aye." Joel said, and turned. Joel saluted and only a few seconds behind him were the pilots, who followed suit. Joel then saw a Four Star General, whose name Joel could only guess at. He hadn't really followed the news. He figured he was safe on earth, he now knew that nowhere in the galaxy was safe, he now knew home only gave the fake mirage of safety.

"Chief Petty Officer 094-Joel," said the General. "I understand you go by the name Youth now, is that true Chief Petty Officer?"

"Sir yes sir!" The Chief Petty Officer answered.

"Well guess what Youth? You're OUT of retirement now, Major Marcastle will brief you on your mission from a intelligence stand point, and I'll brief you from a military stand point."

"Yes sir!" the soldier said. "Permission to speak freely sir?"

"Premission granted."

"Can you say 'at ease'?"

The General officer grunted chuckled, and then finally said; "At ease."

X X X X

"At 610 hours we lost contact with two SPARTANS." Major Marcastle briefed Joel. She pressed a button on a remote, and a picture on the briefing screen shined on. A picture of John-117, in his dress uniform being worn. As well as a picture of a Spartan with the tag DANIEL-150 In his dress uniform. "Spartan John-117, as well as Spartan Daniel-150." Marcastle continued. "Daniel was on a mission to find a energy blast that our men have picked up around Gabon, Africa. When we got a massive energy blast near Daniel's position as well as John's position, we lost all contact with them."

"Let me guess." Joel spoke. "You want me to go in there, find John and Daniel, when I do report back, and run like hell back to a extraction point."

The General, who was sitting a few feet away from him at the conference table infront of Joel, nodded then added; "We think that those alien bastards are after something down there. If there going into or collecting something that isn't a body, recover it. Do you understand soldier?"

"Aye sir." The now re-conscirpted NCO said, in normal navy fashion to the Marine General.

"Good, now if you could, we would like you to get on this _now._" Marcaslte said bitterly, urgently.

"Without a sqaud or armor?" Joel asked, cocking a eye brow.

"We don't have a sqaud for you." The Major said, on the Generals face it was seeable that he felt this was stealing his thunder. "The armor we have is just the plane Marine armor we give everyone else." The 0-4 explained. "We don't have time to get you fitted back into MJOLNIR armor, so deal with it."

Joel liked the frankness of the officers voice. "Right then, my transport?" Joel quickly asked.

"A C-270 will fly you above the position and drop you like it would drop a ODST." The General answered this time. "Good enough for a Ex-Spartan we think. Wouldn't you agree Chief?"

"Yes sir." Joel replied, then added; "I'd like to get going then."


	6. Monitor 666

10/26/2552

Gabon

Daniel scrambled to get up, when he did he quickly grabbed the MA5C off his back. He didn't have the BR55HB anymore because it fell out of his hands when he fell. He aimed it, he spotted the banshee floating around him, and he let the whole clip of his assault rifle go.

32 rounds slammed into the side of the banshee. The wing fell onto the ground with a hard crashing sound. The Banshee still floated however, and fired a other blast of blue plasma darts.

Daniel rolled to his left, and luckily came behind a rock. He checked for a clip of ammo to put into his assault rifle. He found none, he noticed that he still had clips for the battle rifle though. He threw away the assault rifle and took a pistol out from his side. The M6G had a slow rate of fire, but packed a hell of a punch.

Daniel finally checked for a frag, he found one and unhooked it. He let the charge go, and he threw it at the banshee, at the same time coming out of cover and firing two rounds from the M6G.

The frag let out a marriage of shrapnel as it busted open. Just in front of the Banshee's guns, the two rounds from the pistol also punished the banshee. It exploded in a light of blue plasma fire.

Daniel, ejected the current clip in the pistol, and threw it to the ground. He slid a other clip of ammo into it. He scanned the skies, and found that two more banshee's were heading for him. He turned around, and found his battle rifle. He ran towards it and picked it up. He read on its digital ammo counter that he had 18 rounds left in it. Ok, half a clip good enough.

He turned around again, and spotted a something by a rock, it appeared to be a large hole next to it. Instinct told him to run towards it, so he did, he ducked down near it, and knew that it was big enough to fit him and that no animal could have made this. So, he jumped into it, narrowly missing a burst of plasma coming for him…

X X X X

As soon as Daniel hit the ground after his jump, he was confronted with a floating object, with a green centered eye that blinked. He had read the information that Cortana had collected why on Halo some time ago. If he remembered correctly this was a monitor. But what was he doing on earth? Weren't these things only found on Halo?

"Greetings Reclaimer!" The Monitor said. "I am Monotior of the Ark, Adjunct Reflex 666."

Daniel knew a little bit about Christanty, he wasn't much of one, but he knew that 666 was a demonic number. So did the forerunners know about christanty and spread it to the human's? Or was it just a thing that happened just because?

Daniel hadn't spoken once for two days, and now he spoke. "Who named you 666?" Daniel asked it, and pointed its rifle at the floating robot.

"My masters built me."

"Who were they?" Daniel asked in a hurried tone, he heard the primitive voices of Grunts and brutes. Not a good sign.

"Why, they were the once who built this installation." Adjutant Reflex answered, eying the rifle. "Why the weapon?" The robotic artificial intelligence went on. "Is it really needed reclaimer? You've been tricked before. Are you still angry about that?"

Daniel kept his rifle leveled at the things greenish eye. "What are you talking about?"

"Why, don't you remember what my masters told you? They tricked me as well... I dreamed about you. Don't you remember, I thought about what you said. That the rings were extreme. I think your right, just because the humans are your legeacy and supposed to deactivate us when they evelove to a point when they're as powerful as you, master. But that time has yet to come."

"Reflex, what are you talking about?"

"Why you are surely the last of my masters... why, your wearing a Mark... wait... Your... Human?" The monitor said with a tint of surprise in its voice. "You were taught to fire the ark and hide if it was needed, but I found a way to do it on my own, and not make your spieces the guilt that I feel."

Daniel shifted uneasily in his armor.

"The guilt of not being real." The Monitor went on.

Daniel went a burst of his rifle go. He knew that the monitor was having rampancy. But the 9.5 mm bullets deflected off of the robotic AI as if a shield was around him."Reclaimer! Human! That was not needed!"

"Yes it was." Daniel said stiffly, He aimed his rifle again for a other shot. Three rounds exited the barrel of the rifle. They again deflected off of the shielded AI.

"Reclaimer! I am detecting highly intense emotions of hostilely in you. If you do not cease your firing I will be forced to fire the ark without you! This process will take quite sometime and I may be unable to save your race!"

"Save them? No, you'll destroy us." Daniel Scuffed.

"Very well then." Reflex said. "It is such a sad scene, seeing a reclaimer leave his intended reason of being." Sententials appear behind Reflex and golden energy begins to flash in front of the machines.

Then finally Reflex said a final order. "Kill him."

Daniel can't get a break can he?


	7. Sorry

Dear Readers:

Hello, I know that many have enjoyed this Fan-Fiction. I cannot give my fullest gratitude to you all that put this on your alerts, your favorites, gave me good reviews. I cannot tell you the joy when I read the news, the statements.

But I'm sure you noticed that I had ceased writing this story. I could tell you why, and I will, to avoid being yelled at.

It started about the time school started, so I didn't really have time to write, but I did do a small bit of writing. However, a close friend of mine fell ill and I lost all will to write. To top it off my computer did a screw up, and I lost all my notes on the story.

Here's a lesson for you kids, if you are planning out a story of any kind, write it on a piece of paper and keep it in a safe place, or put it in a flash drive or a other hard-disk.

Anyway, I wrote notes for this story right after I beat Halo 2 (2005) And I found them when I started to write it. So with my notes gone, I don't feel that it is right to keep writing the story for I feel that it would not be told in the correct manner.

If I do find this notes else-where then I will start to write the final chapters, but for now I bid the Halo community a fond fair-well.

Signed,

Ray Shock


End file.
